


Promise (Don’t worry I’ll be there)

by baekonandeggs



Series: Serenade of the Sea [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Annoying Kang Yeosang, Author is making things up as they go, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Established Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Established Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Yeosang is a Good Friend, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Not Canon Compliant, Park Seonghwa is Bad at Feelings, Park Seonghwa-centric, Pirate ATEEZ Ensemble, Pirates, Possible Eventual Smut, Prince Park Seonghwa, Siren Park Seonghwa, idk much about pirates dontkillmepls, no beta we just die, quartermaster/first mate san, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekonandeggs/pseuds/baekonandeggs
Summary: “Anyways, as you were saying, you kidnapped a prince?”“I- no.”“You brought him on our pirate ship.”“I have good reasons for that-”“He knows who we are, and could quite honestly, easily get us all fucking killed,” Yeosang barreled on, not noticing a curious lavender haired Wooyoung appearing behind him. “And he is currently in my quarters with a bullet wound.”“I- well,” Hongjoong stuttered out. His brain didn’t seem to be functioning properly. “It maybe… it sounds pretty bad when you say it like that.”——————It was something that stayed rooted in Hongjoong’s mind- memories of the many promises he made, and the one that he broke.(In which Hongjoong is a pirate, Seonghwa is a prince, and they both find love on the sea- after much trouble of course.)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Serenade of the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208060
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**10 YEARS AGO**

“What’s your name?” A boy about his age came up from behind where Seonghwa was sitting on a lone bench on the moonlit terrace. The cacophonous noise of the party faded into the background. 

“... I’m Seonghwa. Who are you?”

“Kim Hongjoong,” the boy stated, sitting beside Seonghwa. He was short, shorter than Seonghwa, and his brown hair sparkled in the moonlight. “What are you doing out here?”

“Enjoying the party,” Seonghwa replied, still gazing at the sky above him. The event had been hosted by some stuck up noble, and his parents had forced him to come. Not that they would pay attention to him at the event. So he escaped to the balcony. Not that they would bother looking for him. 

The boy- Hongjoong, just hummed in acknowledgment from beside him. “Want to be friends?”

“Why me?” Nobody paid attention to him unless they were trying to get to his family. 

“Why not?” 

To both their surprise, Seonghwa burst out laughing. It was a musical sound, reminiscent of a gentle ocean. It made Hongjoong laugh too before they eventually quieted down. They sat in silence before Hongjoon finally got up. “I should get going… my family is probably looking for me.” Seonghwa felt a brief pang in his heart, but smiled, gently shoving his new friend. “See you, friend.”

The boy next to him grinned, before slipping back into the party. 

Seonghwa rested his head on the back of the bench, fingers tracing the crescent moon 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are a bit short, but I try to make them a 1k word minimum each.

PRESENT

“CAPTAIN WHERE ARE YOU?” Hongjoong’s first mate screeched, the sound echoing through the ship. It was way too early in the morning for this. Hongjoong suppressed a sigh, San was the loudest human being that he had ever met. He still loved him though- not that he would ever admit that to San. He really didn’t need that ego boost. 

“Over here,” he replied. San spun around. “I didn’t see you there,” he remarked, before continuing. “Anyways, just wanted to say that Wooyoungie sees land, and we’ll be docking in Utopia’s port for the supplies shortly.” Hongjoong nodded and spun around to inform Yeosang, the Wonderland’s medic. He traced the familiar path down to the infirmary, a small makeshift room below deck. It had originally been some sort of storage room, but they had cleared it out when Yeosang moved in. 

Utopia. 

A city that’s name and appearance diverted attention from the shadow lurking in its court. It was a place Hongjoong had long since stopped associating with the word ‘home.’ It was a reminder of the past. His past. The one that he never liked to recall, the one that nobody in his crew knew about, except San. It didn’t matter. It was a reminder of all that he abandoned when he fled from his home and turned to piracy. 

A reminder of one person he left behind. 

Hongjoong shook off his thoughts as he arrived at Yeosang’s door, pushing it open without warning. “We’re arriving soon,” he said to the lump on the bed in the corner of the room. 

“Afjnjklrnkjlirch,” the lump mumbled back. 

“Hello?” 

“Hnklnskjhef.”

“Jongho needs your help.”

“WAIT WHAT? WHERE?”

Hongjoong laughed at Yeosang, now sitting up and fully alert. “Nothing. Just needed you to wake up, we’re docking soon.”

Yeosang glared at him, before rolling his eyes and standing up. “Whatever,” he replied, before walking over to a chest in the corner. “Leave.” He did, making a right from the infirmary, and a left after that, leading him to the captain’s quarters. Well, and first mate’s. The room used to be neatly divided in half but after years of living together, the line had dissolved. 

He rummaged through the main desk in the center of the room, pulling out a knife and tucking it in his boot. He made to leave, before pausing and picking up an amulet from the desk, slipping it around his neck. As he left the cabin, the red crystalline gem engraved with The letters PSH sparkled in the small stream of sunlight.

~~~~~

“Two hours,” Hongjoong told his crew as he let them off the ship. “Then we’re gone.” That was what the Wonderland was famous for anyways, disappearing into the night. Nobody was likely to recognize them, since nobody had ever seen their faces. Everyone who had was dead. Their ship was also virtually unrecognizable, as they attacked like ghosts. There, then gone. Hongjoong’s precious black and gold ship, the “Wonderland” was one he stole from the royal navy. He and San had steered it to the nearest port and repainted it right away. 

“Only two hours?” Yunho asked as he walked past. “Why not three?”

Hongjoong just shrugged. “We need to pick up the supplies and get out of the port before anyone recognizes us,” he replied. “And because I say so. 

“Aye aye captain,” Yunho said, before mockingly saluting him and disembarking. 

In reality, Hongjoong just didn’t like being back here. The thought of running into someone he used to know intimidated him. Not that it was likely, seeing as his old circle of friends usually stuck to the main section of the city.

Utopia’s city center was a place of gold and marble, but the elite had no regard for anything outside their golden dome. So the place Hongjoong was walking through was more worn down, and not at all reminiscent of the environment he grew up in. 

When the last of his crew was gone from the ship, he left too, taking the path away from the docks, and into Treasure Market, a bustling place known for its bargain deals and shady people.

“Hey kid,” a woman flagged him down as he passed her stall, full of shiny baubles and bracelets. Against his better judgment, he stopped, moving out of the flowing crowd. He frowned at her, before stating, “I’m not a kid.” It was true, he wasn’t, he was twenty two. However, somehow people always thought he was younger for some reason. Partly because when he stood next to Mingi he looked tiny. 

The women shrugged at him. “You look like one.”

“This ain’t gon’ get you any sales, insulting your customers,” Hongjoong remarked dryly. “What do you want?”

“What do you think?” She rolled her eyes. “To buy some of my stuff, of course. We all have to survive out here, the crown ain’t giving us any money. Just taking it from us.”

Deep inside, he had been wondering if Utopia had changed in his absence. Now he knew that it had not. It was exactly as he left it. 

Maybe he had hoped it would be different. 

Maybe he hoped a certain someone had changed it. 

He shook his head quickly before blinking at the girl. “I- I’ll get the silver ones,” he told her, pointing at a pair of earrings. They were silver, a gemstone like a teardrop on the end. 

“Twenty coins,” she said, carefully unlatching them from their hook. Hongjoong forked over fifty, he was a fairly rich pirate after all, and prepared to leave. “Wait-” she stopped him with a hand. He blinked at her. 

“Thank you,” she said as she smiled, a genuine that lit up her face. 

“No problem.”

“If you ever need help in this city, call for Irene or Kang Seulgi. We’ll help you out if you ever find yourself in this wretched city again.” She winked and turned around to signal out another customer. Hongjoong nodded his reply before melting into the crowd. 

He weaved through the bustling crowds, trying to make it to the next corner. He felt like a salmon trying to swim upstream. 

“Ow,” he hissed as someone bumped into his shoulder, sending him stumbling into the alleyway. “I’m sorry,” a gentle voice called out in concern. A pale hand danced across Hongjoong’s line of vision. He took it, standing upright, only to come face to face with someone very familiar. Someone who’s hair wasn’t brown anymore, but a silverish blond, falling over their eyes; eyes that seemed to sparkled in the dim alleyway lighting. Even though he looked so different, Hongjoong knew who he was. He would recognize that someone anywhere. And that someone that clearly recognized him too. That someone looked like they had just seen a ghost. Hongjoong tentatively, shakily, squeezes the pale hand he is holding tighter, like he used to, years ago. Like he’d die if he let go. Like it held the meaning to his existence. 

“...Hwa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy the story so far!
> 
> I'll try to update soon, but I don't have a steady update schedule. (Partly cause of school and things, and partly because I love to procrastinate.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... took longer then I thought, because I felt like writing another short EXO one shot in the middle of the night. (Please check it out if you stan EXO 😏)
> 
> Anyways, I may or may not update next week, because Fuck. Midterms. 😭

“Hongjoong?”

Seonghwa looked like how he used to, like a lost little kid for a second, before his expression shifted to a cold, unfeeling mask. “I don’t have time for this,” he muttered, quickly pulling his hand away. Hongjoong let it go, but grabbed his arm. “Hwa, please just listen to me.”

Seonghwa shook his arm loose. “No. You

lost all your rights to speak to me when you left me behind in this nightmare of a city three years ago.” Seonghwa looked him straight in the eyes. “You promised me,” he hissed out. And as Hongjoong stared back, the memory came crashing back to him. 

**4 YEARS AGO**

“Joongie, we’ll run away, right?” 17 year old Seonghwa’s head was resting on Hongjoong’s lap. They took up Seonghwa’s full couch like this, “I’d like to think we could escape from here someday.” Hongjoong combed his fingers through Seonghwa’s black and blue hair. “Someday Hwa,” he reassured Seonghwa. “Someday.” The head in his lap twisted a little to look up at him. “Promise me something,” he said. He looked desperate and lost, and that was perhaps what made Hongjoong agree. 

“I promise.”

Seonghwa sputtered out a laugh. “Y-you don’t even know what I’m asking!” Hongjoong smiled, wistful and dreamy smile, and if his other friend, San, was here, he would be laughing at him. But he wasn’t here. So Hongjoong responded, “I’d do anything for you.” 

Seonghwa wrinkled his nose. “Well, what if I’m asking you to help me murder someone? Or asking you to help me jump off a cliff?”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. “I’ve known you for 6 years remember? You would never ask me to do that. At least I’d hope not.”

“But you don’t know that, do you?”

He pulled Seonghwa upright, and into his arms. The silence was comfortable for a moment, both of them having done this before. They did, and often, at least twice a week. They just sat and stared at the stars, blinding pinpricks of light that peeked out from above the tallest structures in Utopia. 

“But I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do!”

“No you don’t.”

“I like to think I know you better than you know yourself.”

The boy next to him scoffed, but smiled slightly nonetheless. “Ok, but seriously now. Promise me that if… no. When. When you leave here, take me with you.”

Hongjoong laughed. “I promise.”

“Good.”

**PRESENT**

Seonghwa’s eyes were still on him. It felt like he was staring right at Hongjoong’s soul. He had always been able to do that. “I’m sorry Hwa. I- I have reasons.” 

He laughed, a humorless, dry sound before responding. “And what were they?”

The statement was met with a pause- Seonghwa because he was waiting for a response, and Hongjoong because he didn’t know what to say. What do you say to people when they adk you why you abandoned them?

“I-“

Seonghwa pressed on. “Why didn’t you come back?” 

And that, that was the real question. The one that tormented him day after day. Why didn’t he go back? In the beginning, he supposed, it had been because he was scared of what Seonghwa would think of him fleeing without him. Eventually, it had turned into a fear of what Seonghwa would think of him for leaving for so long. 

“I-“

“That's what I thought.”

Seonghwa spun around to walk away, but instead fell into an intense coughing fit. 

“Hwa,”

“Seonghwa.”

“Seonghwa,”

“I’m fine.”

Seonghwa straightened up again, briefly glancing at his arm before hiding it from Hongjoong’s view. 

He gave Hongjoong a stiff nod, before starting to walk again. He only made it a few feet before a whistle pierced the air. “Agh!” Seonghwa let out a muffled sound of pain, clutching his arm. Hongjoong could see crimson blood leaking out of the wound. His pirate captain instinct took over, and he found himself wrapping an arm around Seonghwa's waist to support him. “Fuck,” he swore. “C’mon Seonghwa, gotta leave before they shoot you again. For once, Seonghwa didn’t argue. 

“So… you didn’t do anything illegal I don’t know about, right?” Hongjoong asked as they shoved their way through the crowd. The crew’s two hours weren’t up for another 30 minutes, but the ship was the safest place he knew. 

“No!” Seonghwa grunted in pain as he weaved through the hoards of people. 

“People just wanna kill you for being you then?”

“Happens.”

He made it sound like people tried to kill him everyday. Which could be possible. But Hongjoong really hoped that was not the case. 

“How much further?”

“Uh…” Hongjoong scanned the harbor for the Wonderland. “Right there.” At that point, he was practically dragging Seonghwa towards the ship. 

“Ow,” Seonghwa yelped when his arm brushed the wood of the ship. 

“Keep walking,” Hongjoong said smoothly, maintaining a calm voice. It was hard though, when he was kind of straining to hold the taller boy upright. 

“I know, I know,” Seonghwa replied, finally making it onto the deck of Hongjoong’s beloved ship. 

“So this is the infamous Pirate King’s ship,” Seonghwa mused, as they headed towards Yeosang’s empty medical quarters. 

“W-w-what? I-I don’t know what you talking about!”

Seonghwa didn’t even glance at him. “10 military ships sunk in 2 months. All of them under General Kim. Sailors literally rowed to our shores on lifeboats, speaking of a small, masked pirate crew. We thought it was bandits at first, but all the sailor’s stories had one thing in common,” Seonghwa paused with a hiss, as Hongjoong pulled the bullet out of his skin. His hands were shaking as he placed it on a towel. He gestured for Seonghwa to go on, to distract him from the blood, and the pain that would surely come in a minute. “They all spoke of a captain, wearing a bright red gem around his neck.”

He did his soul piercing thing again, making Hongjoong feel empty. There were no secrets kept from Seonghwa. “You kept it, didn’t you.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement, and one that Hongjoong didn’t respond to- they both knew. 

But Seonghwa’s voice echoed in his head long after he finished cleaning and wrapping his bullet wound. It stuck with him as he left Seonghwa on Yeosang’s spare cot, and walked to the deck to wait for his crew. It stuck with him- and he didn’t know why. Why did he? Why did he keep the gem, the only memory of Seonghwa and his past that he had left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment of kudos if you enjoyed! (*^ω^*)


	4. Chapter 4

“SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT,” Yeosang yelled, barely a minute after boarding the ship. Jongho, who happened to be passing by, whacked him on the shoulder. 

“Owwww,” Yeosang whined. “Stop being so mean to me!”

“I’m not being mean!”

“Sometimes I feel like you hate me.”

“I asked you out,” Jongho deadpanned. 

“And is that supposed to mean anything?”

“Whatever,” Jongho sighed, presumably giving up. “Just don’t yell, I’m pretty sure the dolphins can hear you.”

“Ok,” Yeosang smiled sweetly, but as soon as Jongho’s boots disappeared below deck, his voice raised again. Albeit a little quieter than before. 

“Anyways, as you were saying, you kidnapped a prince?”

“I- no.”

“You brought him on our pirate ship.”

“I have good reasons for that-”

“He knows who we are, and could quite honestly, _easily_ get us all fucking killed,” Yeosang barreled on, not noticing a curious lavender haired Wooyoung appearing behind him. 

“And he is currently in my quarters with a bullet wound.”

“I- well,” Hongjoong stuttered out. His brain didn’t seem to be functioning properly. 

“It may be… it sounds pretty bad when you say it like that.”

“Phrasing it differently won’t change the facts,” Yeosang stated. 

“So anyway, are you mad at me?”

“Mad? Nah. Just wondering what could have possessed that dumbass brain of yours, thinking you could remove a bullet without my help. It is now my pirately duty to go down there and patch up the wound myself. Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

Yeosang glided away, Hongjoong hot on his heels. “I did perfectly fine! How would I have gotten a hold of you anyway? I wasn’t going to spend an hour looking for you, just for you to come back anyways, Sangie.”

“I’m really hurt you wouldn’t look for me. For that insult, I’m not feeding you any of my culinary insults for two weeks.”

“Thank the Sea Goddess.”

“Why you-”

“He’s right, y’know,” Wooyoung stated from behind both of them. The purple-haired pirate (that had been apparently following them, they were _so_ going to have a conversation about eavesdropping later,) was leaning against the wall. “You should just stop cooking for a while. I never want to look at a sugar lump again.”

“SUGAR LUMPS!” Yeosang screeched, probably effectively waking up the entire crew. He quieted down though, as they had reached their destination. 

“To. Be. Continued.” Yeosang stuck a threatening finger in Wooyoung’s face, before flicking at him. “Now shoo. You aren’t wanted here anymore.”

“Aye aye Sangie.”

“You either Captain, shoo.”

“You can’t order me around!”

“Well, I’m going to.”

“Fine, I’ll get us ready to leave port.”

“Did your unexpected guest agree to that?”

“No.”

“We’ll have a bounty on our heads for this, you know.” 

“I know.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Why are you lecturing me?”

A ghost of a smile flickered over Yeosang’s face. “It’s San’s job, really. But he’s been a bit out of it lately, and up in the crows' nest way more than usual.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Mmm. You’ll figure it out eventually.”

_____

Hongjoong and San had just finished planning a route with Yunho, who had mapped out the best path to Jeju island. A military battle cruiser was rumored to patrol there. One with reportedly a lot of gold. A perfect target. They had just raised anchor when yelling filled up the silence on the boat. 

“Sannie, Sannie, Sannie,” Wooyoung screeched as they departed. His voice carried down from the crows' nest of the ship. “I SAW A DOLPHIN!” Hongjoong simultaneously wanted to smile and cover his ears. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen dolphins before, but he sounded so _excited_ about it. 

San poked his head out from around a corner, where he had been talking with Mingi. “You did?”

“Yeah, come see!”

San didn’t respond but quickly abandoned his companion to scale the netted ladder. Mingi rolled his eyes before venturing below deck, presumably to speak to Yunho. 

The dolphin was probably gone by now, but San showed no intention of coming back down. The two were looking into the distance, where the sky met the sea. Wooyoung’s head was on San’s shoulder and San’s arm around Wooyoung’s waist. _Maybe Yeosang was onto something._ Chuckling, he turned the helm of the ship slightly, to head Northwest. After checking the angle of the ship, he also walked below deck. The ship would be going straight for a while anyway. 

“Hey,” he cracked a door open hesitantly, before slipping into the room and perching lightly on the bed. Seonghwa wasn’t lying down anymore, instead of peering out the window. It was midday, and the sun was steadily streaming in, silhouetting Seonghwa against the light. 

There wasn’t much to actually see outside the window. It was just an endless expanse of glittering blue, light bouncing off of it. It was a sight Hongjoong saw every day, but never got tired of. 

He constantly wondered what lay in its depths, as even the prettiest surfaces could hide the most menacing secrets. The ocean was the one constant in his life, a mystery that haunted him. Good thing he liked mysteries. 

“You should be lying down,” he finally remarked, although he may as well have been speaking to air. Seonghwa didn’t show any signs of having heard him. “I- please answer me Seonghwa.”

“Why am I still here?”

There were a million reasons that Hongjoong could say, that he was too injured, it would take too long, that they were pirates, and that was what they did. 

But he said none of those. 

“I made a promise to you once.”

“You broke it.”

“I know. And I’ve regretted it every day of my damn life.”

He was met with a scowl from the boy by the window. “Doesn’t mean much, you know.”

“I broke a promise once,” Hongjoong whispered. “And I thought I lost you forever. But now you’re here. And I swear to you Park Seonghwa, I will _never_ hurt you again.”

“But what if it’s too late,” a broken whisper echoed in the small chamber. Seonghwa no longer sounded mad, just _defeated_. His voice held a note of sorrow, but it didn’t seem like a result of Hongjoong this time. He couldn’t place just what it was from though. 

“It isn’t.”

“How do you know that?” The tone of Seonghwa’s voice bordered on accusing. 

Hongjoong tapped his temple lightly. “Pirate’s intuition.” 

Seonghwa let out a short abrupt laugh, but not a harsh and mocking one. It was gentle and reminded Hongjoong of the way they used to be. 

“I didn’t want to,” Seonghwa suddenly blurted. “But I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Note update 1/17/21 ~ I have the next chapter almost ready, I’m just busy prepping for midterms. I’m also trying to make it a bit longer to make up for the lack of words in the first chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I f i n a l l y f i n i s h e d !

After Seonghwa’s sudden admission, he had promptly clammed up again and left the room. Hongjoong had stayed behind, staring at the spot where he had been standing, before eventually moving over to it himself. 

The sea was calm today, only rocking against the dark wood of the ship. Hongjoong sighed, making his way away from the window. He needed some air. 

He was halfway up the deck when he heard a loud cough. He frowned, stopping for a minute, before dismissing it. After all, everyone coughed sometimes. 

But then it happened again, and it sounded more like a choke. 

Hongjoong swiveled towards the direction he came from, trying to figure out the source of the noise. It sounded like his cabin. 

Nobody should even be in there, a small thought echoed in his mind. Nobody would be in there. The echo grew louder. 

So who could it be?

He was a hit with a startling revelation as he skidded around the boat. 

Seonghwa. 

He opened the door to a river of blood. The floors were stained, and the dark mahogany shade of his desk was a brighter shade of red then it had been before, Seonghwa was crumpled on the floor by his desk, unmoving. “Fuck.” 

“YEOSANG,” Hongjoong hollered at the top of his lungs, hoping his crewmate would be able to hear him. He was paralyzed in place, wanting to get help, but not wanting to leave. Hongjoong couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. 

“Here, why are you so desperate for OH MY GOD HONGJOONG WHAT THE FUCK?” The medic screeched as he stared at the room in front of him. 

Yeosang rushed over to the figure on the floor, immediately checking for a pulse. Hongjoong watched with bated breath and anticipation. He relentlessly stared at the picture of an anchor hanging above his desk, unwilling to look at the frantic Yeosang and the bloodied Seonghwa. 

After a moment, they both released the breath they had been holding. “He’s breathing,” Yeosang sighed in relief. Hongjoong couldn’t help but grin with relief, but his smile quickly turned into confusion. “Should we be doing anything?” He asked, noticing Yeosang leaning against the wall, staring at the slumbering person critically. 

“No.”

“Why?”

“I can’t find the source of the bleeding. Therefore, there is no more blood to stop. That narrows it down to internal bleeding, or a natural ailment.”

“How do we know which?”

“If it’s internal bleeding, he’ll most likely be dead within the hour.”

“And there’s NOTHING we can do?”

“Nope.”

“What… what if it’s the latter?”

“Then we’re still screwed. Those things are damn hard to cure, and usually nearly impossible. If he’s been living in the castle all his life, and nobody cured it… we have no chance.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck, indeed.”

“So all that’s left is to wait for him to wake up?”

“That’s all we can do.”

“I understand.”

______

Seonghwa was still unconscious when the sky was just starting to change colors, red and orange bleeding into the bright blue. The sun was lowering slowly in the sky, a brilliant beacon lighting the ship’s way. Hongjoong’s hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, fingertips almost white from the pressure. He was standing on a slightly raised platform, a wooden one that retracted into the ship. It had been installed shortly after their first raid took place. San hadn’t consulted anyone before having it built, instead just helplessly complaining that Hongjoong wouldn’t have let him. (Well, after laughing at him anyways.) He had been mad at first, but he did have to admit; he was way too short to steer properly without it. (He blamed his father for his blasted short genes.)

Guiding a ship through the ocean wasn’t too hard to get used to. Probably because he had been raised that way. The basics drilled into him as a child. Prepared his whole life to become a general in the King’s army. 

“It will be my honor,” is what he used to say to everyone when they affirmed his future for him. “Will be,” not “if.” Serving had always been considered his purpose in life; an expectation and standard held of him, more so than a choice or hope. An expectation driven deep into his mind by everyone around him. Especially by his family. 

Everyday, his father had taken him out to the port, (when he was in the city, anyways,) and shown him his pride and joy; the Inception. His favorite war ship in the entire naval fleet of Utopia. It wasn’t by any means the newest, but it had been renovated fairly often. (To make room for more cannons, of course.)

That very ship was now named the Wonderland. After all, who was Hongjoong to resist taking such a pretty ship, one oh so valuable to the crown and his family? (In all seriousness though, the ship was likely worth millions, derived from citizen tax.)

At that time in his life, escaping the tangled web that people called Utopia was but a dream, a far away wish that flitted causally through Hongjoong’s mind. But now, it was a reality. And that couldn’t help but make Hongjoong smile as he stood on the wooden deck of the ship that he now proudly called home. 

Even though he was technically a fugitive from law, and even if he was technically a murderer and traitor- he wouldn’t trade his new family for any treasure in the seven seas. 

______ 

“So. How is he?” 

“Resting,” Yeosang called back from where he was sitting on the deck. “You can go visit him, just don’t let him get up just yet. Don’t want to accidentally trigger something.”

“Noted. Thanks, Sangie.”

“No problem, it’s my job.” Finished speaking, Yeosang curled back into Jongho, who also saluted at Hongjoong. 

As he arrived back at the infirmary door, Hongjoong realized just how many times he had been there in the past day. When he opened the door, Seonghwa was lying in the bed, curled up under a few blankets. He looked asleep. He looked fragile. 

“Well are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you gonna actually talk to me?” The biting statement came from the (apparently not asleep) Seonghwa. 

“I was actually hoping you would answer something for me.”

It was silent for a moment as Seonghwa stared at him, unblinking. 

“What was that?”

Seonghwa stayed silent, but there was a glimmer in his eyes, like he was trying to hide something. 

“Hwa.”

A blink. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on. I know it’s not internal bleeding. And I’ve known you for ten years. So you probably don’t have a killing disease that I don’t know about. So what was that?”

“Maybe it is a disease,” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. “That’s the closest I can get to explaining it, anyways. Do yourself a favor Hongjoong, and stop trying. It’ll only hurt both of us more in the end.”

Hongjoong hardened his resolve, trying to express years of frustration and longing in one glare. 

“I told you Seonghwa, I won’t give up on you. Not again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed :)
> 
> See ya’ll next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIDTERMS ARE OVER!!!  
> NEW CHAPTER!!!

“Please.”

“I-”

Seonghwa looked at him mournfully. 

“I can’t. Telling you might put you in danger.”

“I’m a pirate, Hwa. I steal from the crown, capsize boats, and kill people. I don’t think you could put me in any more danger then I’m already in. You know,” Hongjoong sniffee, shifting a little. “I once recall you telling me that you would never keep a secret from me.”

“I also recall that being a really long time ago. Things have changed, Joong. We aren’t the same people that we used to be, for better or for worse. Like it or not, we have changed. And we can’t go back to who we were before. No matter how much we want to.”

Past

“You know, when my dad said that the second prince of Utopia was missing, I expected you to be in the market. When he said you weren’t there, and to prepare all available units to hunt for you, I thought you had been kidnapped.”

Hongjoong slid down the tree until he was sitting, head resting against the rough bark of the tree. The gentle breeze was blowing his hair around, but not quite enough that it got into his eyes. He scanned the expanse of flowers around him, a field near the palace that people sometimes had picnics in. He was on the border of it though, a place where the trees of the forest bordered tall grass almost hiding the sea of colorful flowers. 

“I wasn’t kidnapped.”

“Well I know that now,” Hongjoong rolled his eyes at the patch of grass in front of him. The tall green blades rustled briefly, and Hongjoong got a short glimpse of the boy cocooned inside of them. 

“Don’t be silly Joongie, I can take care of myself,” the voice mumbled sleepily. 

“I know,” Hongjoong replied, chuckling fondly. 

“I know you know.”

“Well, I need to get you back to the palace before someone comes to investigate, or someone declares a full out war on some poor country for supposedly kidnapping you.”

“No, they don’t care about me enough for that. Besides, I don’t get that word. Kidnapping? I mean it’s not like I’m really a kid anymore, and they aren’t really napping me. Shouldn’t it be called ‘person stealing?’” Seonghwa exclaimed. 

“Nah, it just doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

“I guess.” Neither of them made any moves to get up, content to stay in their little bubble for a while longer. 

“We really should get going.”

“Sure.”

“What are you going to tell the court when you get back?”

“Mmmm.”

“Hwa.”

“Dunno. The truth.”

The conversation faded into silence, lost to the wind. Nature was a nice escape from the castle for both of them. And they would enjoy it as long as they could. 

“Hey, Hongjoong? Do you ever wish you could be a flower? You know… light and carefree?” Seonghwa brushed aside some grass so he could see Hongjoong. 

“Yeah, I guess. Sometimes.” Hongjoong did wish that sometimes. Alas, the world he lived in was gilded gold, a place where nothing was ever free, and to be on top, you had to pull others down. 

Even so, he figured the world could shape your surroundings, but it couldn’t shape you. He had been lucky in a way, born into a family of nobility. There were far worse fates to hold. Even still, he found himself wanting more. The world is just what you make of it. And Hongjoong vowed he would turn it on its axis. 

Present

“I know we can’t go back,” Hongjoong finally said. “But we can move forwards. And I want you to move forwards with me.”

Seonghwa snorted. “Now that is just cheesy. And what are you gonna do about it, huh? My being here will just create unnecessary obstacles for you. After all, someone is trying to kill me, and the military is going to be searching for me.”

“Oh wow Hwa, I didn’t realize you had matured into someone important while I was gone!”

“Shut up!”

“No!”

“Anyways, I'm just fairly well liked by the people? And a royal. That always helps things.”

“Mmm.”

They both knew that the former conversation had been abandoned. And Hongjoong decided he would let it go. For the time being. He could question Seonghwa about it later. 

“How has life been like for you recently? Before I person stole you?”

He got a grimace in response. “You’re right, it just doesn’t have the same ring to it-” 

They were interrupted by a horn blowing. “What the fuck- SAN WHAT’S GOING ON UP THERE?”

San didn’t respond, as another horn pierced the air, and a megaphone amplified voice echoed through the entire ship, resonating between the wooden planks. 

“THIS IS THE OSX 35, MILITARY CRUISER. PREPARE TO BE BOARDED.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a while to write, sorry :)
> 
> Totally not me writing 600 words in like 2 weeks but then finding the miraculous work ethic to write 1.2k in an hour.

“Y'all know what to do,” Hongjoong shouted in resignation. “So get to it.”

Seonghwa peered up at him. “Is this a normal occurrence or did I just come at an unlucky time?”

“Oh, it’s pretty normal. Cruisers aren’t obligated to stop every merchant ship, but they usually do anyways. It’s all bullshit.”

“So what? You gonna kill ‘em?”

“No, unless they give us trouble.” The smile that appeared on his face was malicious. “Otherwise, we’ll just show them our merchant ID, the goods we’re carrying, and let them depart in peace.”

“So if you’re all just merchants, and you have a legit ID, why do you pirate?”

“Fun, revenge, incredible boredom, take your pick. We have the Wonderland registered as a merchant ship to allow us to dock in ports without suspicion, but it’s really just a formality.”

“Hate to break it to you, but those are absolutely horrible reasons to commit crime. I’ll have to arrest you for this later, you know.” 

“I’m hurt that you would do that to me. But on a more serious note, we’re about to get boarded. Don’t leave this room, don’t make any noise.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

“Bye, Seonghwa.” 

He locked the door behind him, taking every precaution possible. If he was discovered, his whole crew would be in imminent danger. A situation nobody wanted.

Hongjoong was there to welcome the captain of the OSX 35 (such a boring name) onto his beloved ship, with the polite greeting expected of him. 

“Papers please.”

Mingi wordlessly passed them over to the leader of the OSX 35. 

One of the men took it from him and scanned it briefly. “Is this your whole crew?”

“Yup, we’re a small lot.”

“I see. Well, all seems to be in order. You’re free to go.” The captain had just started shooing everyone back onto their own ship, when there was a thump and a cry of pain. Fuck. 

The men paused. “What was that?” Asked the Captain sharply. 

“Probably just one of the crates falling, and the noise was most likely Wooyoung from the crow’s nest- WOOYOUNG, ARE YOU OK”

“YUP, JUST FINE BOSS!”

Hongjoong turned back to the officials with a shrug. “That’s all. You’re all free to leave anytime you want,” he said cooly, but rigidly.

The captain narrowed his eyes, surveying the crew. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you. You’re free to go, for now.”

The officials retreated back to their ship, and Yunho and Jongho removed the plank bridging the gsp between ships. They veered off away from the cruiser, only exhaling once they were out of eyesight. Hongjoong turned alert eyes on his crew, dishing out orders in a steady tone. “Yunho, we’re changing course. Head to the Cove. Mingi, go assist him. Wooyoung, keep an eye out for any disturbances. San, you’re on steering. Jongho, arm the ship. We need to be prepared. Yeosang, check on Seonghwa. I’m almost positive that’s where the scream came from.” He hesitated. “I would do it myself, but I have some… things to attend to.”

It was silent for a second, but then the crew sprung into action, a bustling of activity falling over the ship. Everyone except Yunho dispersed to do their tasks. “The… Cove? Why do you need to go there? You never want to go there,” Yunho emphasized pointedly. 

“I have some matters I need to address with the council. Plus, that’s the safest place for us right now.”

“I trust you,” Yunho replied with a sigh. 

Hongjoong shot him a genuine smile. “Thank you.”

“But like in all seriousness, we need to get there by the day after tomorrow. The goods we’re carrying need to be dropped off at Takara Port by the end of the week.”

——

Hongjoong was bored. He had already gone through half the books in his mini library, searching for an answer to what was ailing Seonghwa. He came up with nothing, and that frustrated him greatly. 

An hour later, Hongjoong had gotten nowhere. Yeosang had arrived with an update on Seonghwa’s condition, (It hadn’t changed at al, and Hongjoong wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.) Yunho had also barged in, having plotted out a course to the Cove. Hongjoong sighed and went back to pouring over books. 

Suddenly, light knocking on his door drew his attention. “Come in, it’s open anyways.”

Mingi peeked his head in, slowly making his way inside and collapsing on a chair. “Are you okay?”

Hongjoong’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno, you haven’t visited The Cove for a while. If you’re meeting with the council, there’s a really good chance he will be there.”

“It’s not like we have bad blood, Mingi. We parted on good terms.”

“Yet you two haven’t communicated for a year.”

“We’re always on the move. It makes it hard to communicate. He understands. Every pirate understands. That’s what life on the sea entails.”

“Stop playing dumb. I know you’ve been avoiding the Cove because of him. Are you bitter or just jealous?”

Hongjoong leaned back in his chair, sharp eyes trained on his crewmate. “You seem to have it figured out, why don’t you tell me?”

Mingi sighed. “This is going nowhere.”

They both sat in silence for a moment, before Mingi fixed a glare on him. “Whatever it is, you better figure it out. We all miss him, you know. And you do too, even if you won’t admit it.”

He turned around to leave, swinging open the rickety door. “On another note, we’ll be arriving in approximately 2 days. We were relatively close to begin with.” Mingi departed the room, lightly shutting the door behind him and leaving Hongjoong to his thoughts. 

He chucked the book he was reading to the floor and rescanned his bookshelf, only finding a few fairytales left. He was about to give up, but an iridescent cover caught his eye. Creatures of the Deep ~ Vol. 2

———

“What’s the Cove?” Is the first thing Seonghwa asked when Hongjoong went to see him that evening. 

“It’s an island, far from any civilization. All pirates know of it; sail into the cave framed by a massive rock of Charybdis and Scylla, northeast on the open sea. Inside the rock, you will find the underwater pocket of air that pirates can call home. The Cove is a place rumored to be protected by the Goddess of the Sea, offering refuge to pirates.”

“What do you believe?”

Hongjoong smiled. “I don’t like rumors, but usually I find them to be based in truth. I’m surprised that you don’t know of this place, actually. Everyone knows about it, even the likes of the Utopian King and his generals. However, while everyone has searched for it, only pirates with pure intentions have been able to find it and enter. It’s stood for hundreds of years. I’m inclined to believe the myth that the Goddess and her subjects of the sea are the ones that offer safe haven.”

Seonghwa hummed. “And what is the Council?”

“The ruling association of pirates. The most powerful captains and lone pirates sailing the seas. There are 7 of them, from all over the world.”

“Are you on it?”

“No, I’m not one for bureaucracy, even if that is loosely defined by pirate terms. Also, while I may be called the pirate king, I’m not the most influential pirate, nor have I been around the longest. The council has a representative from The East, where Utopia lies, anyways.”

“I see.”

Hongjoong yawned. “Well, that’s it for today’s storytime. We’ll arrive at the Cove shortly. Rest now, Seonghwa.” He brushed the hair back from Seonghwa’s eyes, and departed for his own quarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!!


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later of sailing in the same vague direction, Wooyoung spotted the massive rock as the sun rose. “LAND,” he screeched from above, lounging next to San. (Who, as Hongjoong briefly thought, shouldn’t really be up there.) 

“WELL NOT LAND,” Wooyoung corrected himself, still screaming like a banshee. (They  _ had _ hidden the caffeine from Wooyoung, right?) “BUT ROCKS! I SEE ROCKS!”

Hongjoong gripped the steering wheel tighter, determined not to divert from their course. Yeosang was yelling at Wooyoung for waking him up, and Jongho was leaning in the doorway leading to below deck. Yunho and Mingi, he figured, were already awake and pouring over books and maps. 

The rocks were a bit farther than they expected, even with Wooyoung’s scarily accurate ETA readings. They ended up taking an hour to finally reach the entrance of the cave, every crew member, even a wincing Seonghwa, gathering on deck. 

It was the same as Hongjoong remembered it, polished grey stone weathered by age, carved into delicately by a careful hand. The entrance dripped with mysterious blue crystals, arching to resemble the fangs of a sea snake. They sailed through the opening, crystaline water lapping at the metal laced wood of the boat. 

“Stop,” echoed a voice from within the darkness. A figure stepped out of it and examined the boat, before their gaze drifted up to Hongjoong. The neutral expression resting on their face split into a wide grin. “Well I’ll be, it’s truly the  _ Wonderland _ . It’s been a while Cap. I’ve been absolutely  _ dying  _ to catch up. Being the gatekeeper is just so  _ boring  _ sometimes.”

San made his way up besides Hongjoong at the front of the ship, and waved. “So basically, you’re just using us for entertainment.”

“Yep.”

“Well, I’m always happy to entertain you, Wendy.”

“I’d hope so. Nobody new has arrived here for ages. Most are taking shelter from the wrath of the West. But they’ll have to venture out to get food eventually, I reckon. We can’t feed a few hundred pirates forever!”

“The West?” Hongjoong furrowed his brow, and he sensed San similarly frowning from besides him. Trouble was certainly stirring in the East, but he hadn’t known of other troubles across the waters. 

Wendy’s smile vanished. “Ah. Well. You’d be better off consulting the council about that.”

“I’m already heading there anyways.”

“Ah, Hongjoong, Hongjoong, Hongjoong. Always so typical. Walking in without an appointment. How do you know they’re even here right now?”

“Well at least one must be at all times.”

“You’re in luck, they’re  _ all _ here to deal with the problem in the West.”

“All?” This time it was Yunho that spoke up, eyes wide with shock. 

“Indeed.”

“Fuck.”

“Mmhm,” Wendy let out a noncommittal noise. “They’re in an important meeting. I’ll let you past the gate. But to get to the council, you  _ will _ need an appointment. Joy won’t just let you storm in again. Good luck, and when you’re done with that, come back here and entertain me, will ya?” She held up a hand, a silver glow resonating from it, and opening up the enchanted silver gate behind her. 

“Was that…” Seonghwa was the only one anoung them that had never witnessed the gate opening. 

“Wendy is the Chosen gatekeeper. She controls the gate, although she won’t tell anyone how.” The boat progressed through the gate, their environment changing from a stone cold grey, to a lively blue. 

Faintly, Jongho gasped in awe, the youngest of them having only been here a few times in the past. “ _ The wonders of the sea _ ,” Hongjoong whispered. The blue domed room was vast and airey, walls a blue plasma color. It was designed like a central room, doors branching off and leading to other rooms. 

He docked the ship at a designated wooden plank, leaving Yeri to take care of it. “Thanks,” he called as he passed her, giving a smile and a wave. She tapped her head knowingly in return. “Good luck with Joy.” 

Hongjoong had never understood how the trio’s mind link worked. They were the chosen guardians of the Cove, guarding it from harm. While all of them were kind, none were forthcoming, and as such, Hongjoong never quite grasped the nuances of their abilities and jobs. 

Yeosang weaved in front of them, leading them to a door on the right. He knew this place like the back of his hand, even better than Hongjoong.  _ After all, this was where they found him, before inviting him to join their small band of outlaws _ . 

The door they went through led to another domed room, this one lively and bustling with people, rather than ships. There were stands everywhere, pirates selling their wares. At the far end of the room there was a grand staircase, platform on top splitting into two identical pale, marble staircases with sparkling aquamarine handrails. “That,” Yeosang pointed to the small door resting at the top of the staircase. “That, is where we need to go.” He was saying it mostly for the benefit of Seonghwa, who nodded in acknowledgement. 

The market reminded Hongjoong of the one where he met Irene. He hoped the girl was doing okay. They stuck together tightly as they made their way through the waves of pirates selling their wares, hurrying over to and up the stairs. Hongjoong eyed the gold framed door. He turned the handle and gave it a light shove. It opened easily, leading into a foyer. 

Joy looked slightly different from when he had last seen her. The ends of her hair weren’t a light bluish green anymore. Instead, she had dyed all of her hair a light pinkish orange. It contrasted nicely with the blue, gold and white color scheme of the Cove. “Hello,” she yawned from where she was stretched out on a white and gold chaise, long rapier lying next to her. 

“Nice to see you again! But you need an appointment. If you don’t have one, I’ll have to turn you away.”

“Can’t you just… tell them I’m here? It’s important.”

Joy smiled serenely, sitting up. She would look innocent and harmless, if she wasn’t loosely gripping her three and a half foot weapon. “I can’t quite do that, you see. They know you’re here already. If I don’t get permission,” she gestured to a carved light on the wall. “Or I don’t deem it important enough,” she continued. “You won’t be admitted. So if you want, you can schedule an appointment. The next available slot is Wednesday.”

“That’s in 2 days.”

“I know, but it’s the nearest slot open. For now though, i’m going to have to request that you lea-”

“No,” another voice cut through the silence. “They can stay.” Hongjoong’s mind raced.  _ That voice- _

The owner of the voice peeled off of the wall to the pirate crew’s left, shadows falling over their face. “I thought I sensed another like me. Please come in.” 

They nodded at Joy before beckoning a hand towards them, disappearing through a doorway laced with coral. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the new guy? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)l  
> (Hint: it’s another idol from a diff group. Feel free to take a guess and comment it😁)
> 
> Kudos and comments are both encouraged and appreciated :D


	9. Chapter 9

“How are you liking the cove so far?” They were still walking through the long hallway leading to the council’s meeting room and temporary quarters. The path was illuminated by blue fire torches on either side of the wall, casting shadows over everyone. 

“It’s exactly how I remember it,” Hongjoong said with a wistful lilt to his voice. “Although when I was last here, you were here with me.”

The figure froze, the light tapping sound of his steps coming to a halt. “I guess I was.”

Hongjoong felt the crew’s eyes drilling holes in his back, air and silence heavy, breath bated with anticipation. He could also feel Seonghwa’s eyes on him, albeit with more of a curious stare than anything else. He released a breath, gently blowing the hair out of his eyes. “Good to see you too, Yongie.”

As if that was the cue they were waiting for, the crew of the Wonderland all ran at their former crewmate, the air filled with warmth, and the cacophony of greetings and hugs. 

It took a while for the catching up to subside, only ending because Taeyong had interrupted and stated that he  _ really  _ needed to be back at the meeting. “We’ll get to  _ really _ catch up soon though, right?” Wooyoung looked sad, even though Hongjoong knew he was happy to see their old friend. 

“Of course! Now wait here a second, please.” Taeyong gestured to a few benches outside an intricately decorated door. “We were just finishing a few things up when you arrived.” He waved briefly, disappearing inside the ivory and aquamarine door. 

Everyone was chattering happily, the mood successfully lifted, (even if it was probably going to drop once they actually  _ saw  _ the council.) 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Seonghwa staring at him. “Explanation, please. I would like to know who I’m gonna be meeting in a moment, even if you refuse to tell  _ anyone _ why you’re here. Your crew isn’t pressing you for answers, so neither will I. But,” he paused to take a breath. “At least tell me what I’m walking into. I have a feeling standing in a den of pirates unprepared is almost like a death sentence.”

“Well,” Hongjoong scanned the wall until he found it- a picture of the council. “That,” he pointed at the far right chair. “Lieutenant Taemin, the representative of Shinee, and next to him, is Lieutenant Ten of the WayV. Next to them are Lucas and Mark, but they’re junior members as of now, and don’t have full council privileges. Maybe eventually though. Next to them is Kai of the EXO, and the Council Leader, Lieutenant Baekhyun of the EXO, in the middle. 

“They’re some of the most feared names in the East. More so than you.” 

_ Was that a subtle jab, or a fact? _ Maybe it was both. 

“I told you, there are pirates a lot worse then me out there, that have been in the business way longer.”

“Any other known criminals I’m going to be meeting?”

“On the right side of Baekhyun is Captain Solar, and Captain Rosé of the Blackpink crew. The last member is Captain Taeyong of… of the NCT crew.”

“What’s up with all the melancholy? Were you guys dating or something?”

“I- no.”

“Oh. Then did you fuck?” Seonghwa said it nonchalantly with a yawn, throwing Hongjoong off. 

“What?!”

“You know, fuck. F - u - c - k. Fuck. It’s when two people have se-“

“Wh-“ Hongjoong sputtered. “Wh- I know what it is- what does that have to do with anything?”

“THEY DID,” called Mingi from a short distance away, laughing. Hongjoong could tell most of the crew were listening in- Wooyoung was wailing like a banshee, and San was collapsed on the floor laughing. 

“I- moving on, he used to be a part of the crew, but eventually left to start his own,” Hongjoong said, hurriedly attempting to change the subject. 

“He-“

“You can come in now!” A melodic female voice echoed in the room, startling them all. 

“It’s ok, none of us bite,” said the voice as they entered the room. “Unless you want me to,” she added, eying Seonghwa. Hongjoong glared at Solar out of the corner of his eye, subtly shifting closer to him. 

Or maybe not so subtly, because Solar took notice, and was visibly holding in a laugh. Her dark purple gloves’ neon orange nails clicked on her chair’s armrest as she tapped it rhythmically.

He scanned the room, most of the council was gazing at them curiously. Except for Baekhyun, who was draped sideways over his chair and fiddling with a few documents, not looking at the newcomers at all. 

“Anyways, welcome,” came a smooth drawl from a pirate on the right. Ten was similarly draped over his chair, the position making him look especially catlike. “We just finished up.” Take a seat,” he gestured to chairs lined up near the doorway. Hongjoong collapsed into the closest one, a simplistic carved marble chair with a cushion. “Hello Honored Council, thank you for agreeing to see us.”

Baekhyun finally folded up his stuff, and turned his eye on the guests. “Cut the bullshit, Hongjoong. ‘Honored Council makes us sound stuffy, and right now I really want ice cream.”

Jongho stared at the council head. “What does that have to do with  _ anything _ ?” 

“Oh nothing. I just feel like ice cream right now. Anyways, what were you here for?”

“Permission to browse the Ancient libraries.”

“Mmmm. See, I would let you. Usually.”

Baekhyun had never really cared for the ancient rules, prefering to do whatever suited him best at a given time. 

“However, due to the situation in the West, we are being… lets just say extra  _ particular _ about the knowledge being spread. What are you looking for?”

“Information about… certain medical conditions.”

“Specifically?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well. That complicates things. There are countless books concerning medical issues in that place. It’ll be hard to find the one you want- especially if you don’t know what you’re looking for.”

“Wait.”

The voice came from Yunho, ever the analyst. “What were you saying earlier, Captain? About meeting another person like you?”

The council blinked for a moment at the vague address, before seemingly putting the pieces together. Rosé rested her head on the back of her chair, gesturing at the Captain beside her. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i have no clue what I’m doing :)  
> Im just making up characters and plots as i go
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
